


How Did This Happen?

by Forever_Dying



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A little dirty if you squint, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Dying/pseuds/Forever_Dying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so InuYasha at Kagome's house and she ends up sleep atop him. How did that happen? Not good with summary's Bla Bka Bla Bka</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this is what happens.

InuYasha woke to the smell of sweat vanilla. It made him hungry ..but for what?. He opened his eyes to something nice. He looked up and saw kagome on his chest asleep. He could only stop his breathing and stare at her. Her face was so peaceful that it surprised him why she was on him.

Amused he laughed a little and it woke her up.

"What are you laughing at" Kagome's sleepy brown eyes wondered to his amber one's.

"You see I just thought you 'being cold' and not getting a blanket is just wonderful" InuYasha replied laughing even so.

"What" Kagome answered to standing on the bed " You really have something to say a "

"Is that why you were on top of me" InuYasha said so sweetly ... tooo sweetly to Kagome's ears.

"Well you see i wasn't the one that 'I'm cold Kagome' and then talking about my scent. She growled in rage. InuYasha looked at her and then remembered what had happened.

FLASH BACK OF THE NIGHT BEFORE AND SO ON PEOPLE

InuYsha stayed at Kagome's house because she didn't want to be alone, while her family was away. After they had ate InuYasha lay out on Kagome's bed and fell asleep.

"So now I got to get the window bed huh" she stated cutting off the lights and laying down.

After a few hours oh sleeping Kagome heard InuYasha speaking so she got up and stood by him.

"Inu-" but he hugged her down to him.

"What are you doing InuYasha" she squeaked and tried to pull away but he held tighter.

"I'm cold"

"And so what"

"You'r pretty warm you know and then i think we should get together"

"What..."

"Then I'll fall back asleep with you scent next to me"

"Okay you know that i could just sleep aside of you right"

"No"

"What..."

Then she fell asleep after the long minutes of struggling to get away.

END OF FLASH BACK (have you ever thought why they call it FLASH)

"Oh now i see" InuYasha said nodding his head.

"But still you are mine anyway" he said grabbing her down and holding her tight

"Inu what are you doing" Kagome said looking up at him.

" When i said we should get together i meant it " He cupped her cheek and kissed her. Even so Kagome kissed back. They had to break it for oxygen but they stayed like that for minutes a hour even days but they enjoyed them self just laying there.

" Hmm and you thought that i was the one that had moved to you"

"You did in my heart, I lo-"

" I love you too "


End file.
